


Rainy Days and Dark Thoughts

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Harry's 5th year), Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: When Rolanda returned from supervising the Ravenclaw Quidditch team’s Saturday afternoon practice, she was met with the sight of Minerva perched on the windowsill of the open sitting room window, staring out at the storm and apparently uncaring of the rain blowing in the window and onto her.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Sapphic September 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472615
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Rainy Days and Dark Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sapphic September 2019 Day 15, for the prompts _“I don’t know if I can keep doing this.”_ and _'Rain'_.

When Rolanda returned from supervising the Ravenclaw Quidditch team’s Saturday afternoon practice, she was met with the sight of Minerva perched on the windowsill of the open sitting room window, staring out at the storm and apparently uncaring of the rain blowing in the window and onto her.

“You’re going to catch your death of cold,” Rolanda tutted.

“Says the woman who was just out flying in it,” Minerva replied, not moving a muscle or looking away from whatever had her attention.

It was unlikely there was anything at all. Rolanda had been finding her staring off into the distance more and more often the longer the year went on.

“I thought cats didn’t like getting wet,” Rolanda said dismissively, moving through to their kitchenette to put on the kettle.

There really was no making Minerva do anything, least of all move if she was having a sulk about something. Not that Rolanda didn’t understand and sympathise. It was more than a mere sulk, but the principle still applied. She wouldn't get her out of that rainy window unless she didn’t try to at all.

Minerva didn’t respond to her comment, not even to scoff at the tired joke. Rolanda took that as an even worse sign, and set about fixing them both a cup of tea. She may have already showered and changed down in the changing rooms on the Quidditch pitch, but she still felt chilled all the way down to her bones.

The ache there increased at the thought of how long Minerva might have been sitting on the windowsill, exposed to the rain and cold.

She really could be ridiculous for such an ordinarily responsible and intelligent woman.

“At least drink this,” she said, after fixing and bringing a cup of tea over to her.

Minerva took the cup from her without comment, appearing hardly even aware of her presence. It really was serious then, whatever was bothering her.

Not whatever. _Whomever_.

One woman in particular in fact.

Rolanda took a sip of her own tea and considered knocking Minerva off the sill and slamming the window shut to shock her out of it. No amount of thinking over the Pink Piggy ever solved anything. Nor would it help. The despicable woman had the full force of the Ministry behind her. There was nothing they _could_ do. Whatever she’d done now would be as unchangeable as all the horrid things she’d done already.

Minerva held the tea cup but didn’t take a sip. Her shoulders slowly slumped, and then she turned and looked at Rolanda. Her hair was wet and plastered around her pale face. She looked both pitiful and unattractive, and Rolanda wanted to bundle her up in blankets and confine her to the sofa for the evening. Sod the students and staff, she’d get the house elves to deliver dinner to their rooms.

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this,” Minerva said slowly, her voice low and rough.

Something cold tightened around Rolanda’s heart. “What? You can’t keep doing _what_?”

With an audible pop and crack of stiff joints, Minerva got down off the windowsill, and Rolanda moved forward and shut the window herself so Minerva wouldn’t be tempted to climb back up. She really was too old for such things.

“ _This_ ,” Minerva said, making a sweeping gesture that really didn’t say anything at all.

“Drink your tea and try again,” Rolanda huffed, thinking through the most likely reaction she’d get if she hit Minerva with a drying spell. Minerva really could get huffy about the stupidest things. It wasn’t always worth the fuss, though this was seeming more and more worth it.

Whatever specific thing Pink Piggy had done that was bothering her would not be improved upon by being sopping wet and achingly cold.

“I’m going to murder her.”

Rolanda slipped her wand back into her robes, pleased that Minerva’s unexpectedly murderous thoughts seemed to have prevented her from even noticing that she was now dry.

“I’m going to _murder_ her if I have to look at her awful smile one more time. Hear her simpering voice _one more time_!”

A shiver that was entirely unrelated to the weather worked it’s way over Rolanda. She wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to the venom in Minerva’s tone whenever she spoke of Pink Piggy. And this was darker and more venomous than ever before.

“It’s a pity she doesn’t fly,” she mused. “We could make it look like an accident and get away with it.”

“Oh, she deserves more than a fall from a great height,” Minerva hissed, putting her cup down on a side table as she began to pace.

It was clear she wasn’t fully aware of what Rolanda had said, or she surely would have claimed she was not talking in earnest rather than let such a conversation continue. If any of Piggy’s lackeys overheard them, they’d surely be arrested.

As much as she clearly hated the woman, Minerva wasn’t the kind to be serious about such things anyway.

More’s the pity.

“She’ll get what’s coming to her,” Rolanda said, putting aside her own cup. “People like her always do.”

“Not soon enough,” Minerva muttered darkly.

Rolanda reached out for her, even though she really wasn’t sure what to do to ease her back out of this murderous rage, or if she even wanted to. But Minerva pulled away and shook her head.

“I’m going for a walk.”

Before Rolanda could so much as comment on that, Minerva’s body twisted and shrank down to her feline form, which stalked out the carefully glamoured cat flap in the door.

She stared after where Minerva disappeared for a moment before shaking her head and retrieving her tea.

A good stalking around the halls in her feline form usually put Minerva to rights when she was frustrated. No doubt she’d come back and either pretend their conversation had never happened, or make a few disapproving comments about Rolanda’s easy acceptance and encouragement of her murderous desires.

As she sat down on the sofa with her tea, Rolanda couldn’t help but grin. Regardless of how serious Minerva was about murder, she had no doubt Pink Piggy would find several dead mice and birds scattered in her chambers by morning.

And hopefully a few would remain undiscovered for at least a week to become an even nastier shock for that despicable woman, just like the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> XD yep, I'm still chipping away at that list at a snail's pace.
> 
> Pink Piggy just happened and I decided to roll with it XD
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more.**


End file.
